


unfinished fic dump

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of unfinished things I had on my phone that I finally got round to posting.<br/>You can catch me sinning on tumblr as eggplantsins nowadays or the blog I had in my durincest days was durincexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voyeurism self insert

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these have alternate segments from where I toyed with a different position, so some bits might be a bit confusing

You've come to collect the sheets, like you do almost every day. You never have to clean Fili's sheets this often, but Kili's are soaked in sweat and stained with cum and once or twice bearing holes torn by desperate fingers. These sheets you've carried away, saying the cloth is wrecked and you'll dispose of it. You spread them out on your own bed, nose buried into the fabric and arse in the air as you touch yourself. You imagine this is how Kili likes to get fucked. Presenting his royal arse to be claimed, used until it's filled up.  
But who is gorgeous enough to fuck Kili? A small part of you says it's Fili, that every night he goes to his brother's room and fucks him into the mattress. That's nonsense. Kili, in the best possible way, seems flighty and unwilling to settle.  
The door hasn't been closed properly, and you can hear Kili moaning. He sounds desperate and wanton. Through the crack you can see his face, buried in the pillows.  
"Don't baby me." he complains and his partner chuckles.  
"If that's what you want, Kili." you don't recognise the voice, low and rough with arousal.  
"You know what I want!"  
A hand grips Kili's shoulder and he's hauled back out of sight. You dart forward as he is pushed onto his back, head falling back as he is penetrated again. Kili reaches up for his partner, pulling them down for a kiss. Your breath catches as Fili kisses his brother.  
You should tell someone; but who? Kili seems to be thoroughly enjoying it, letting his older brother kiss and suck at his neck. And they were both courting noble dwarrowdams from the Iron Hills. Surely no harm could come from this. Even as you watch, they kiss again. Kili's cursing into the blond's mouth. Reaching down between them, he started to jerk his cock. With a final kiss, Fili settles back onto his heels. The angle changes as he hauls Kili's hips up. His moans become high and needy, he tugs at his cock frantically. It's with a wail that Kili finally cums. Fili lets out a strangled moan, thrusting into him a couple more times before collapsing. He rests his head on Kili's chest, and his eyes fall upon the door.  
You stumble backwards, but Fili's eyes are closed. Kili strokes his hair as though he were a cat, quickly falling asleep.  
"Kee, we didn't close the door properly."  
"Oh well. What's the worst that could happen?"  
You press yourself flat against the wall, waiting until you're sure they've fallen asleep. Risking a final peak, you see the princes snuggled together, hands tangled loosely in each other's hair. You smile to yourself as you tiptoe away. There's still another dozen rooms you need to do, and there's the small matter of the damp spot on your breeches.


	2. Alpha!Fili and Thorin/Omega!Kili

Fili listened to the voice mail. He sighed, tucking his phone back into his pocket.  
"Kili's in heat again."  
"Really? That's the second time this month." Thorin rubbed at his neck.  
"Yeah. Listen to this." he handed the phone over, and Thorin listened to the message their omega had left for them.  
It started with deep breaths, like Kili was trying to gather himself. His breathing quietened for a few seconds and Thorin could hear the buzzing of a vibrator.  
*"Fili? I'm in heat. I don't understand; it's too early. I need one of you to come home. I don't care who."*  
Kili cried out pitifully as he came. *"I think we're going to have to throw these sheets away."*  
"We'll both go. Sounds like he's going to need it."

When they got home, Fili could smell the sweet fluids of their omega. He closed his eyes breathing deeply as his body reacted. Likewise, Thorin drank in the scent. He reached for the blond's hand and pulled him close, kissing him gently.  
"I wanted to take you tonight." He stated, cupping the back of his head. "You know how Kili likes to watch."  
"It has been a while." Fili agreed, sliding a hand down the front of his uncle's dress pants. He wrapped his fingers around where the knot would form as he remembered how it felt to have that knot inside him.  
"Fili, don't hog uncle." Kili emerged from their bedroom, accompanied by a faint buzzing. He pressed against them eagerly and tipped his head back to allow himself to be marked.  
Thorin slid a hand around Kili, finding the vibrator he had inside him.

Kili slid down on his uncle's cock, moaning blissfully. It was good, but his skin still burned for Fili. He let Thorin pull him forward to lie on his chest. Fili's hand came to his shoulders, kneading the muscles and making him melt further.  
"Please Fee. I need you too."  
Fili stayed silent, probing at his brother's hole. He was easily loose enough. Pressing the head to the stretched sphincter, Fili slowly slid in alongside his uncle. Kili moaned, finally full.  
"There we go, deep breaths." Fili stroked his back, long powerful sweeps that made his brother arch his back.  
"Fili..." he reached back to grab Fili's neck and pulled him down against his back.  
"Don't worry, little Kili. We've got you." Thorin murmured, casually thrusting up into his nephew.  
"Don't tease him." Fili chastised, pulling back to push into their omega.  
Kili whimpered, a pitiful sound that had his mates pressing closer to try and soothe him.  
"It's okay, it's okay. We're going to make it better." Fili kissed his neck and down the knobs of his spine.  
"Hard, Fili. I want to feel you."  
"You sure, Kili? Perhaps slow would keep you satisfied for longer." Thorin twirled a strand of dark hair around his finger, tugging lightly to make Kili squirm.  
"You can fuck me all day tomorrow. But now I just need to cum." Kili tightened around them.  
Gasping, Fili collapsed onto his back.  
"Jesus, Fili. I can't breathe."  
"Fine, fine." Straightening up, Fili started to move.

 

Kili groaned, curling between his mates as their knots swelled inside him. They were always careful not to hurt him and made sure their knots weren't side by side, but below each other. Fili was deepest, while Thorin's knot formed just inside him.


	3. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets his brother's name tattooed just above his cock and the start of his butt

"Fili? I have a present for you." Kili stepped into the bedroom, hair damp and a towel slung around his hips.  
"What is it? Is it sex?"  
"Sex might be involved." swaying his hips, Kili approached his brother's side. "Do you want to see?"  
Fili hooked a finger into his towel, pulling him close to kiss the soft skin of his stomach. Slowly, he pulled away the towel.  
"Oh, Kili..." In plain, black lettering, his name branded into Kili's skin.  
"There's one on the back too."  
"I am going to fuck you until you lose your voice."  
"Then you may commence, brother."  
Fili slid his lips over the head of his cock, half hard before him. He took it down his throat until his nose bumped his name.  
"Fuck, you're so good at that." the brunet ran his fingers through his hair, looking down to where his lips stretched around him. A slick finger slid inside him, easily finding his prostate.  
Kili wasn't going to last, but he was fairly certain that was the point. The heat of Fili's skin reached the tattoo through it's protective plastic.  
Pulling off, Fili kissed the ink. "You're mine, Kili." he said, pressing another into his brother. "My wonderful baby brother, offering up all this skin for my pleasure." leaning back, he pulled Kili on top of him.  
"It's all yours, Fee." their cocks brushed as they shuffled, both of them moaning lowly.  
"Will you let me have it?" Fili pulled the brunet's hips forward, his cock springing up to rub against his cleft.  
"Take it. Claim my body."  
"Oh, I will. You are going to scream my name."  
Kili rutted down against him. "Fuck me, brother. Please."  
Flipping them over, the blond pinned him to the bed. He reached for the lube beside the bed, even as Kili's hands ran tantalizingly over his chest and hips.  
"Give me your cock. Make me choke on it."  
"You want it hard?" Fili asked him, even though he knew he would.  
Casting his arms above his head, Kili parted his thighs. As always, unable to resist, Fili leaned down to kiss him. Kili giggled as fingers slick with cold lube pressed into him.  
"Is that cold? I'm sorry, I'll warm you up, don't worry." holding a thigh to his chest, he pushed into his brother. "Better?"  
"You make everything better."

Fili pulled his brother's hips back towards him. Their flesh slapped together, echoing around the small room. Each thrust knocked Kili away from him even as the brunet pushed himself back.  
"Like that, my pretty little brother?" Fili asked him, eyes flickering back and forth between where he slid into Kili and the dark ink of his own name etched into his brother's skin.  
"So good, Fee. So good." mumbled Kili into the sheets.  
"Let me hear you. Let me hear how good I make you feel." he ordered as he ran a thumb across Kili's tattoo.  
"Oh, fuck, Fili, brother..."  
"I'm going to make you cum on my cock."  
"Do it, Fee. I want you so bad." Kili begged, spine curving to present himself.  
Pushing him flat, Fili covered his brother's body with his own. "Here you are, stuffed with my cock, yet you want more?"  
"I'll always want more of you." Kili arched up against him, rising up as he was pushed down.  
"You should get my name all over you. Show everyone that every inch of this tight body, from your hot little arse to your pretty mouth, is mine and mine alone."  
"Mark me. I want to be covered in bites."  
With a growl, Fili attacked his neck. Kili let out an embarrassingly high whine. It was unbecoming for a prince, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like getting Fili to fuck him until they came and collapsed together.


	4. Kili wearing stockings

"Fili?"  
It had only been a few months since he'd found his brother. It was difficult to get to grips with, that this gorgeous brunet was the doe-eyed baby he remembered. Fili felt bad for being so attracted to him, but that didn't stop him from jerking off to fantasies of pushing Kili's face into the mattress and ramming into his arse.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could I ask your opinion on something?" Kili lingered behind the door.  
"Of course. You can come in, you know."  
Kili shook his head.  
"You're bi, aren't you?" Fili nodded. "Which do you prefer?"  
"Guys." Fili had no idea where he was going with this.  
"I want to surprise my boyfriend. Could you tell me what you think?"  
"Of what?" He asked, confused.  
Kili stepped into the room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and a garter belt for the stocking that covered his long legs.  
"I know we haven't know each other long but there's no-one else I can ask." Kili babbled, looking down at his feet.  
"Turn around." Fili said hoarsely.  
Kili blushed at how rough his voice was but obeyed. The blond almost came in his pants when he caught sight of the sparkling butt plug through the lace.  
"Yeah. I think he'd like it."  
They were silent for a minute, waiting to see what the other would do.  
"I don't have a boyfriend." Kili said quietly.  
"Good. I can't abide cheaters."  
"What makes you think I'm going to cheat?" Kili managed to stifle his gasp when he realised how close his brother had gotten.  
"Kili, I don't think of you as my brother, not yet." Fili started. "That's not to say I won't," he continued to ease the sudden look of terror on the brunet's face. "but I think you came to me for something and it wasn't my thoughts on your sexy underwear."  
Kili shook his head. He allowed his chin to be pushed up and didn't fight the thumb that pressed between his collarbones.  
"I think you came to me to get fucked." Fili used his body to push him back against the wall.  
Nodding, Kili closed his eyes.  
"I want you to look at me. Tell me what you want."  
He opened his eyes, looking into those of his older brother. They were dark, the normally bright blue clouded with lust.  
"I came to you to get fucked."  
Fili grinned, a predatory expression that exposed his canines. He kissed Kili, nipping at his lower lip and taking the oppurnity to push his tongue into his mouth. Kili tasted sweet, like a sugary treat that made you feel sick if you had too much. Pulling away, Fili kissed down his neck, down his chest and stomach, til he mouthed at his trapped erection.  
"Spread your legs for me." Fili's fingers slid into his underwear and pulled at the plug. "How do you want it? I take it you like to bottom, but I wouldn't say no if you wanted to fuck me in that get-up."  
Kili pushed at his head, cock straining against the lace.  
"You want me to suck you?"  
"Please, brother. Please!"  
Fili froze. Kili gulped.  
"Did you mean to call me that?"  
"I can stop, I won't say it again, I promise." Kili blurted.  
The blond tugged the front of his panties down, letting his cock spring up.  
"Say it again."  
"Brother." Kili breathed.  
Without another word, Fili took his cock into his mouth. He watched Kili's head tip back, anticipating the movement of his hips and relaxing his throat. His nose bumped into the dark pubic hair. Pulling off to breathe, Fili tugged lightly on the plug.  
"I want you. Please, Fee." Kili panted.  
"Soon, little brother. Soon." Taking his cock back into his mouth, he sucked long and slow.  
Kili was fast becoming a horny mess. Between the mouth around his cock and the teasing of the plug at his entrance, he was desperate for something more.  
"Fuck me." He demanded.  
"Here?" Fili's breath ghosted over the head of his cock.  
"Yeah. It'll do."  
"There's a bed four feet away."  
"What did I say?"  
Fili stood up, undoing his trousers and pushing them down to his knees.  
"Do you need more lube?" He asked, pulling the plug out and tossing it aside.  
"Nah. I used loads." Kili let his leg be pushed up to his chest, sliding a hand up the back of the blond's shirt.  
"You dirty slut, you're dripping." Stroking his cock, he braced himself

"Here?" Fili's breath ghosted over the head of his cock.  
"Yeah. It'll do."  
"There's a bed four feet away."  
"What did I say?"  
Fili stood up, undoing his trousers and pushing them down to his knees.  
"Do you need more lube?" He asked, pulling the plug out and tossing it aside.  
"Nah. I used loads." Kili let his leg be pushed up to his chest, sliding a hand up the back of the blond's shirt.  
"You dirty slut, you're dripping." Stroking his cock, he braced himself at Kili's entrance. "Look at me."  
Kili did as he was told, biting his lip as he felt the thick cock about to split him wide. Pushing forward, Fili eased the head in. His brother's sigh was heavenly. He teased him with short, quick thrusts, almost letting his cock slip free of the clutching heat before flaring his ring around the head again.  
"I came here to get fucked. We can make love some other time but now I need your cock." Kili complained.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen such an awkward position." Fili made one long thrust just to see him squirm.  
Pulling out, he dragged Kili to the bed and pushed him down.)


	5. Soulmarks-first word

To start with, Dis didn't even notice the mark on Fili's skin. It looked like a bruise and Fili complained when she poked it, so she figured he'd been getting up to mischief when he obtained it. So she didn't press, didn't worry. There was another baby coming after all, and Fili's baby clothed needed washing and patching ready.  
And then her husband died, and Thorin came to help look after Fili. He mentioned the bruise, but Dis, in bed clutching her husband's clothes, didn't respond.  
Thorin wondered briefly if it was his mark. Surely not, they never appeared so early. Surely not, Thorin thought as he rubbed a similar mark on his own arm.  
When Kili was born, he had a dark smudge on his arm. Dis looked at it, and sighed. Fili was called into the room. He was handed a tightly wrapped bundle and looked down at his brother's scrunched up face.  
"Hello." He said.  
The baby opened an eye. On Kili's arm, the smudge cleared into childish writing, wonky and misshapen. It said 'hello'.  
Dis glanced at Thorin. He shrugged.


	6. Soulmarks-first words after coming of age

Fili woke up. He was buzzing with excitement and tore his shirt off to try and find his mark.  
"Kili! Get up and help me find it!"  
Still five years from his coming of age, Kili groaned sleepily.  
"Come on, Kili." Fili grabbed his legs, pulling them to the ground.  
Sitting up, Kili was confronted by his brother's torso. He stared.  
"It's not there, dummy! Look at my back." He turned around.  
Kili blearily looked at him. There was some mark at the base of his neck.  
"I think there's a bruise." He yawned.  
The smudge focused, forming words.  
"Oh shit, it's moving."  
Fili huffed. "I'll go show mum."  
Kili flopped back into bed.

"Mum, mum, look. What does it say?" Fili bounded into the kitchen.  
Dis grabbed his shoulders to keep him still.  
"I think there's a bruise."  
"That's what Kili said."  
"That's what the mark says."  
Fili turned around.  
"Kili said that to you?" asked Dis.  
Fili nodded. "There must be some mistake, that's impossible."  
"Soul marks don't make mistakes, I'm afraid."  
Reaching for a chair, Fili sat down. Kili stumbled into the room, rebounding off the doorway. "Fee? So what does it say?"  
Fili turned his back to him.  
"I think there's a bruise? Didn't I say that earlier?"  
"Yes, you did."  
"Oh."  
That was the last they spoke of it until Kili came of age.

Unable to sleep, Kili stared at his brother. Fili had kept his shirt on almost constantly since his mark appeared. He found excuses to bathe separately, dress separately, spar separately. Kili had never heard of soul mates staying apart. If they found each other, they would be together, no matter what.  
Fili was rather attractive, he guessed. With those pretty moustache braids one could use as reins and eyes you could get lost in and gods, those muscles.  
Kili shut his eyes. He was screwed.

Fili had been doing some soul-searching. He was in love with Kili. He knew that. And soul marks didn't make mistakes, Kili must love him too. He could see his brother stirring on the other side of the room. Without thinking, he spoke.  
"Finally awake, princess?"  
Kili bolted upright. "Oh, you bastard." He twisted to try and see the mark.  
"It's probably on the back, like mine. Get your shirt off." Fili ambled over to his bed.  
"You never let me see yours." He accused. "It's half mine, really."  
"True. I guess I should let you see it again."  
Kili grinned excitedly. Fili's mark was as he remembered, stark against his pale skin. Pulling his own shirt off, he turned to allow Fili to see. It was going to get a laugh or two at the pub. He sighed when Fili touched his skin. These last five years they'd had scant physical contact and Kili ached to touch.  
"Fee..."  
"I know, Kili."  
"I love you." Kili grabbed his moustache, using the tiny reins as he'd imagined.  
"How nice."  
Instead of kissing him, Kili head butted him.  
"Gods, Kili!"  
Kili sniggered. "Serves you right. Do it properly.  
Clearing his throat, Fili sat on the side of his bed. "I love you too."  
"Terribly kind of you." Kili leaned in, hair brushing.  
"I'm just like that." Fili kissed him, and came home.


	7. Fili/Kili feat. Thorin/Frerin

Kili hooked a leg around his brother, pulling him close enough to kiss. Beside him, Frerin urged Thorin to move harder, faster. "Seriously? I bed Fili could fuck me better." He goaded, glancing admirably at their blond nephew.  
Fili winked at him, even as Kili curled possessively around him.  
"You talk a load of shit, Frerin. You've never had a better lover." Thorin pushed at his legs, changing the angle until his younger brother shouted in pleasure.  
"Doesn't mean they aren't out there." The older blond managed.  
Fili was keen to make his mate finish first. He used all the dirty tricks he'd learnt these past years. Kili could feel his brother's harsh breaths on his face, the tails of his moustache brushing his skin. They weren't close enough to kiss but it was the closest they could be and focus on each other.


	8. Fili/Kili/Thorin/Frerin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot of Durins huh

"I want Uncle to fuck me tomorrow." Kili said, fingers laced with his brother's after a night of sex.  
"Which Uncle?"  
"Frerin. I feel Thorin is losing a little of his vigour in his old age." Kili rolled against him, sweaty bodies pressing together. "And I know you like see the contrast of hair colour."  
"Mmm, it makes your hair and eyes look so much darker." The blond could feel his cock filling again already. "I want your mouth though."  
"What about Thorin?"  
"He can have your mouth too."  
Kili's eyes sparkled as he rutted against his thigh. "You want to see me gangbanged?"  
"If you'd like."  
"I would like." Smoothly, Kili straddled him. He rocked his hips back teasingly. "I'd take you again, but you were rather rough with me today."  
"Sorry." Fili swiftly moved his hands from his rear.  
"Don't be. I liked it." Shuffling forward, Kili brushed a thumb along the seam of his brother's lips. Opening easily, Fili sucked gently on the digit. "Do you mind getting me off again?"  
Fili scraped his teeth along his thumb. He pursed his red lips around him, hands sliding up to his hips to pull him closer. Kili pulled his thumb out and gripping the base of his half-hard prick. He slid into Fili's mouth, cupping the back of his head to ease the angle. Fili's arm moved as he jerked off at the same time. Swearing softly, Kili started to thrust slowly into his mouth.  
"Can I cum on your face?" Kili brushed his golden hair back, knowing how difficult it was to clean.  
Fili nodded as best he can. Lucky he had asked, as Kili grew dangerously close at his submission. He'd just had Fili fuck him until he was drooling onto the bed, gripping his hips with enough force for blood to pool beneath the skin. And now Fili lay pinned beneath him, throat stuffed with cock. He looked divine, Kili thought. The way his eyes closed, the obscene red of his lips and how his cock glistened with spit. His orgasm, when it came, was weak and his cock spurted feebly. Kili managed to get a few drops on his older brother's face.  
"Aww, you do look sweet." He petted Fili's hair as he settled on his chest.  
Kili kissed the tanned skin, pulling gently at the tawny hairs. With a breathless curse, Fili came over his thigh.  
"Fee, that tickles." The brunet complained.  
Fili just looked at him. "Well, this tickled too."  
Giggling, Kili licked his face clean. "I love you, Fee."  
"Love you too, kurdel."  
Kili beamed at him. "I'm going to suck your dick so good tomorrow." He snuggled against his brother's side, grabbing a braid as usual.  
"You always do." Fili ran a hand through his dark hair, watching as Kili's eyes closed.

Kili bounced into the forge, stopping to lick his brother's neck.  
"Eww, Kili!"  
"You can get your own back later." Kili replied flirtily. "Where's Thorin?"  
"Went with Frerin to get lunch. I suspect they're fucking."  
"You wanna copy them?"  
Fili turned around. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he shone with sweat. Licking his lips, Kili hopped onto the bench behind him.  
"Damn you, Kili." Fili put down his hammer and stepped between his thighs. He pulled at Kili's clothes, stripping him quickly. "Dirty bastard." He breathed in Kili's ear when he found the plug.  
Grinning, Kili fished his cock from his breeches. "Go on, Fee. Put it in me."  
Fili snorted as he pulled out the plug. "Couldn't you have said something less dumb?"  
"Probably." They rested their foreheads together as Fili slid into him, his thumbs rubbing tracks into Kili's thighs.  
"I can't wait to watch Frerin fuck you. You always look so good with a dick inside you." Fili sighed, pulling back to sheathe himself in his brother again.  
"Course I look good. You can't look bad when you're enjoying something so much." He reached round to untie Fili's apron, running his hands appraisingly over the chest that was revealed.  
"Don't, I'm all dirty." Fili protested half heartedly. He fell silent when Kili took a nipple into his mouth.  
"Like it dirty." mumbled Kili.  
Fili chuckled even as he started to fuck the brunet harder.  
"Kili! What a pleasant surprise." Thorin closed the door behind him and Frerin.  
"Uncle Frerin," Kili panted, one arm hooked around his lover's neck. "Wanted to ask you a favour." He grunted as Fili pushed his back to the bench.  
"And what might that be?" Frerin didn't miss the way Kili's eyes drifted south.  
"I want you to fuck me tonight."  
"And what are Fili and I to do?' Thorin wrapped a playful arm around his younger brother's shoulder.  
"You and Fili get my mouth." Kili's toes curled as Fili came inside him. Leaving a wet trail of kisses, Fili dropped to his knees to take his cock into his mouth.  
"Both of us?" Although he'd literally just fucked Frerin, Thorin could feel his body reacting to the gorgeous young dwarves before him.  
"Both of you." Kili confirmed breathlessly. He swore at the cold air on his cock as Fili pulled off, holding him flat against his stomach. Whining when Fili sealed his mouth to his hole, Kili came over himself.  
"Fili, doesn't it upset you that your partner is a shameless cock-slut?" Frerin asked, despite knowing the answer.  
Fili grinned at him before cleaning the cum from his brother's chest with a single long swipe of his tongue. Pulling Kili to his chest, Fili kissed him deeply.  
"Fili, why did you have to fuck him? Your cock is so thick, you've stretched him too much." Frerin complained, squirming between them to slide the plug into the brunet.  
"I'll fuck you tomorrow, leave you nice and loose as well." Fili kissed his uncle, tugging on his lower lip and watching his eyes when he pulled back.  
"I'll hold you to that. Now get back to work, Fili. Kili, I'll see you this evening." kissing Kili quickly, Frerin pulled his blond nephew away.  
Kili waggled his fingers coyly at his brother. Clambering back into his clothes, he kissed a rather flustered Thorin before slipping out of the forge.

Frerin pulled out and shoved Kili onto his back. Scrambling forward, Fili pushed his cock into his mouth as Frerin entered him again. Thorin was annoyed at losing Kili's mouth. He decided to reclaim it as soon as he could and set about making Fili finish quickly.


	9. Fili/Kili/Thorin/Frerin, double peneration

Thorin stared at his nephews' faces to take in the differences in their pleasure. As expressive as ever, Kili gasped and bit his lip and opened his glazed eyes and screwed them shut. Fili breathed through his open mouth as he watched Thorin through heavy eyes.  
"It's so nice of you to share your brother with us." Frerin said, one hand tracing the curve of Fili's bicep.  
Fili grinned lazily at the other blond before accepting a kiss from him. Leaning against a mountain of pillows, Fili had his brother sat on his cock, resting back on his chest. Between their spread thighs Thorin had slid into Kili.  
"Where else am I going to see him so full?" Fili said, breaking off as the pace picked up.  
Whimpering, Kili pulled at his thighs to open himself wider. His head tipped back to rest against Fili's, hazy eyes looking up at Frerin. He parted his lips, chin tilting in invitation. Their uncle kissed him, and Kili could feel Fili's cheek pressed to his own, clamouring for attention.  
"Can't wait for my turn." Frerin pulled back, guiding them to kiss each other. They nipped at lower lips, pulled and sucked on them as they watched through half-closed eyes. "Our brothers have such lovely cocks, Kili. So good of them to share with us." Desperate to relieve the ache, Frerin reached down to stroke himself.  
Fili's hand drifted down. He found Kili's short fat prick, sighing as he thought about the last time he'd had it up his ass.  
"Not too much, Fili. I want this to last." Thorin rumbled, and they both felt Kili clench around them.  
Locking gazes, Fili raised his chin defiantly. With an amused sound Thorin kissed him. Both their younger brothers leaned in instinctively.  
"Fee," Kili whined and was silenced swiftly by the blond.  
Frerin was devoured by his own brother, panting heavily as someone's hand reached for his cock.  
"Not fair, don't want to finish so soon." He whined against Thorin's lips. The hand squeezed the base to stave him off and another hand started to stroke him.  
Frerin did his best to glare down at his nephews, but they didn't care in the slightest as they kept working. Twisting his hand around Kili's cock, Fili mimicked the action on the blond.


	10. Fili/Kili/Bard

Kili stroked his brother's chest soothingly. Bard's hands were on his hips, guiding him in a gentle rhythm so he didn't overexercise his leg. Fili was almost finished already. Between Bard stretching him and Kili's indescribable tightness around him, he was never going to last long.  
"He looks good, doesn't he?" Kili murmured, pressing a hand to the blond's stomach to feel the man's cock moving inside him.  
"You're very lucky."  
Fili cried out beneath them, trailing off into whimpers as his lovers continued their movements.  
"But Fee, I haven't finished." Kili whined.  
"If you don't mind, I could finish you." Bard offered.  
Kili hadn't been allowed to take his cock yet, Tauriel thought it might overwhelm him.  
"You mean-"  
"She told me this morning."  
Kili shuffled forward off of his brother's cock and draped himself forward onto his chest. Reaching for the oil, Bard slicked his fingers.  
"I'm just going to stretch you a little more. Don't want to hurt you."  
Kili nodded. He was plenty wet already with his brother's cum, but if Bard felt he needed more than so be it. His fingers were huge, twisting and scissoring. For a second Kili doubted himself; but if Fili, rarely fucked, could take it then fucked daily Kili could. Bard's fingers left him and were replaced by the head of his cock, hot and blunt and having just fucked Fili to orgasm.  
"Are you ready?" Bard asked, running a hand up and down his thigh to calm him.  
"Yeah. I've taken loads of cocks, yours shouldn't be any different." Kili said, trying to sound brave.  
"No Kili, it's so different. You wouldn't believe it could fit, that you're not about to split in two. But you can do this." Fili took his brother's face in his hands. "We can stop anytime you like."  
Kili nodded, kissing him quickly. "Do it." He said over his shoulder.  
Bard pushed into him. He had to fight to stop himself coming on the spot at the filthy moan Kili let out as the head popped inside.  
"Kili?" The blond asked, having never heard such a sound from him.  
"More." Kili whimpered, clenching around the inch of flesh lodged inside him.  
Excruciatingly slowly, Bard sheathed himself in Kili. The dwarf panted harshly, his internal muscles fluttering as they struggled to accept the intrusion.

"You like that, huh? Me working your brother's seed into your body, deeper than he ever could?" Bard growled into the dwarf's ear.  
"I love it."  
"You're such a dirty slut. What are you?"  
"I'm a dirty slut." Kili didn't even care what he was saying, so long as he still had Bard inside him.


	11. Vibrators and spanking mention

It was undoubtedly the best purchase they'd ever made. Two vibrators, one remote. They sat on their bed, Kili in his brother's lap and legs wrapped around him. He pulled away from their kiss to reach for the remote.  
"Not so fast, little brother." Fili tugged him back. "Why the rush?"  
"Come on Fee, let me cum." Kili struggled, but the remote was just out of reach. "Don't you want to?"  
"Why do you think I cum just after you do? I have to hold back to make you cum first."  
Kili pouted. "I thought it's 'cause my orgasm is so hot."  
"Well yeah, but the other thing too." He tried to kiss the brunet, but he turned his head away.  
"Fine. Sulk." Fili kissed along his jaw instead, leaving love bites down his neck and over his collarbone.  
Rocking his hips forward, Kili ground himself down on his brother's leg. It pressed the vibrator against his prostate and he jolted in pleasure.  
Fili grabbed his arse and lifted him, cutting off the pleasure.  
"Fili!" He whined.  
"Don't do that again. I'd hate to have to punish you."  
Kili blinked.  
"Punish me? Like not let me cum for ages?"  
"No," said Fili thoughtfully. "I'd put you over my knee and spank you." He wouldn't meet Kili's eyes.  
"I guess we could try it." He said quietly.  
Fili looked up in surprise to see Kili blushing. He had averted his eyes and all Fili could think was his arse being the same bright red, his face crimson in shame and arousal as he bent over for his master.


	12. Corset

"Tighter." Kili ordered.  
"Are you sure?" The laces of the pale corset were wound around Fili's fingers.  
"I'm sure."  
Fili gave the laces one final pull, watching the way his brother's body jerked with the force.  
"You're beautiful." He kissed Kili's spine just above the corset. "Let me make love to you."  
Kili glanced at him over his shoulder, cheeks flushed lightly. Already his lungs were straining against the fabric.  
"Of course, brother."  
Fili swept his hair over one shoulder to kiss the pale skin.  
"I love you, Kili." He slid his arms around the brunet's waist, pulling him back against his chest.  
"I know you do. Now you said you wanted to make love to me, so do it."  
"Alright, alright. Get on the bed."  
Kili crawled onto the bed, stretching languidly and lifting his hips. For a minute Fili watched him, blessing whoever was listening for gifting him with this beautiful creature as his lover.  
"Come on, Fee. Show me how much you love me." Kili trailed a finger up the inside of his thigh, circling his sphincter before sliding it inside him.  
His eyes fluttered closed, lips forming an 'o' as he brushed over his prostate.  
"Show me how open you are from last night." Fili remembered how loose his brother had been after he'd fucked him with the dildo.  
They'd used the largest they had, filling him until he couldn't take any more. And only when he'd cried his orgasm did Fili take him.  
Blushing, Kili slid a second finger into himself. He looked at Fili briefly. Parting his fingers, he held himself open for display.  
"So wonderful." Fili dropped his sleeping pants and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He slicked his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. "Still so tight." He praised as his fingers joined Kili's.  
"Maybe you should make me open again."  
"Maybe I should." Fili mused. His cock was aching for the relief of Kili's body. "You're so beautiful."  
"I know you like me better after an orgasm. All limp and shaking in your arms." Kili pushed backwards, taking their fingers deeper.  
"But you're so pristine like this. Bright-eyed, bushy tailed. Your breathing even and your heart beating slowly." Fili pressed the fingers of his other hand over a vein in his brother's leg. "So different to after I've ravaged you."  
Kili peeked at him through the hair over his face. He shifted his weight to reach for his cock.  
"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Fili pushed him onto his back, pinning his hand to the bed.  
Kili glared at him, but the expression melted into one of pleasure when Fili's fingers pressed against his prostate. Pulling the brunet's hand away, Fili left one of his fingers rubbing his prostate. It was tricky to open the lube and coat his cock one-handed, but it was well worth it.  
He pressed the head of his cock against Kili's entrance, watching his face as he thought Fili wasn't going to remove his finger. He did, at the last minute. The pressure on his prostate was let off for barely a second as Fili's cock slid into place.  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
Fili pressed their chests together as he rolled his hips, biting Kili's collarbone until it blossomed purple.  
"Looks good. You should wear the lilac one tomorrow, compliment the mark."  
"You love seeing me marked as yours, don't you?" Kili was wrapped around his brother, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.  
"I don't want anyone else to touch you. You're mine."  
"I'm not going anywhere. You know that."  
Fili kissed him, one hand bearing his weight as the other snuck under Kili's hips. He squeaked when lifted, legs splayed open as his hips rested on Fili's knees. Any complaints he had vanished when the blunt head of the blond's cock slid over his prostate, thick, hot, and leaking inside him.  
"I do like this one." Fili rested his hand on his lover's chest, the warm skin bound in layers of fabric. "So feminine and delicate."  
"I'm not delicate." Kili pouted.  
"Oh, I know." Holding his hips, Fili slammed into him.  
Kili's back arched, scrabbling at the sheets as he struggled to regain the breath forced from him.


	13. Shower sex

Kili woke to the sound of his brother's alarm. He groaned, pulling the duvet over his head.  
"Feeeeeee, do you have to go?" He whined.  
"Someone has to fund your lingerie and sex toy collection." Fili said. "But if you get in the shower with me, I'll have time to fuck you before I leave."  
Kili threw the duvet aside and ran to the shower. Shaking his head, Fili picked up the lube from his night stand and followed.

Kili was fingering himself idly when his brother stepped into the shower.  
"Maybe I should just watch. This is almost as good as fucking you." Fili mused, spreading lube over himself.  
"Don't be a dick."  
"You'd still love me even if I was nothing but a dick." Placing a hand on his neck, Fili pushed him to lean on the handrail.  
"Sometimes I want your mouth or butt."  
Fili pushed in, sighing as he was surrounded by his lover's body again. "I'm never going to get tired of this."  
"I should hope not." Kili said, playful tone wrought with pleasure.  
Looking down, Fili watched as his cock vanished into the brunet's body. It still seemed as impossible as the first time they'd done this.  
"Tell me what you see." Kili asked. He loved to watch.  
"I can see your neck, still marked from last night. Your back, the muscles tensing as I take you. And your tight little hole, split wide around me. Can you feel it, Kili? Can you feel how hard I am for you?" Fili's voice was rough.  
"Oh, I can."  
"My cock loves you just as much as I do."  
Kili sniggered. "My cock loves you too."  
Fili had to stop, forehead pressed against Kili's back as he laughed.  
"Are you nearly there?"  
"Oh, Fee. I'm nowhere near."  
"Sorry. You really wore me out last night. I'll blow you." Fili kissed his back in apology.  
"That's okay. What do you want for dinner?"  
"You choose." Fili answered before his head tipped back.  
"I think pizza. Fee?"  
With a few rough thrusts and a groan, Fili came.  
"Fee!"  
"What?"  
"Pizza?"  
"Sure." Fili dropped to his knees before he collapsed.


	14. Pet play

"Who's a good little kitty?" Fili asked, tickling his brother's chin.  
Furry little ears poked out from Kili's hair and the collar around his neck had an adorable fish shaped tag. His name was engraved into one side, his owner Fili's on the other.  
"You like that, don't you?" He paused to allow his hand to be cleaned with tiny brushes of Kili's tongue. "I know, I'm dirty aren't I?"  
The cat cocked his head. And proceeded to nose at his shirt.  
"Alright, first you eat, then I'll brush you." Fili rubbed at his ears with both hands. "You like a brush don't you? Yes you do! Yes you do!" He cooed as he brought Kili's face towards him. Fili planted a kiss on his nose, grinning as he darted forwards to kiss him back.  
"But for now, let's have some dinner."   
Kili enthusiastically butted his owner in the face.  
"Yes, yes, I get it. Come on." Walking to the kitchen, he stumbled as the cat tried to wind around his legs.  
"Kili!"  
Recognising his name, he meowed.  
"Move!"  
Kili did not, and while his owner prepared his food he put his paws on the counter, nuzzling his elbow. The dish floated into view and he followed it down, going onto his elbows to reach it.  
Fili watched, pleased, as his pet devoured the chicken and gravy. The cat ate the same food he did, so his coat was glossy and eyes bright. He was expensive to look after, but well worth it for the affection. The house had been empty before Kili. Now he had someone to come home to, to care for and love and be loved back. Kili saved his life.  
Apparently finished eating, though his dish was half full, Kili nosed at the cupboard. He knew where the brush was kept. Far too clever for his own good sometimes.  
"Time for a brush, eh? Good, your coat's all tangled again."

He brushed Kili on the bed, where he had space to wiggle and roll around. Running the soft bristles over Kili's furred stomach, he idly tickled the cat's foot. Please with his compliance, Fili cooed aimlessly at him.  
"Who's a big man? Who is? Is it you? It's you!" He bent down to nuzzle Kili's stomach. "Such a handsome kitty. Yes, yes, yes. So pretty."  
Kili scrambled to his feet, leaning up to his owner's face. Having not shaved for the weekend, Fili was getting raggedy. His pet's warm tongue passed over his jaw and he pulled back at the prickly texture.  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that." Fili tugged his paint-splattered, holey t-shirt over his head.  
Quickly, the cat attacked his shoulder, preferring the smooth skin. Every now and then he would bite, sharp little teeth teasing over the skin.


	15. Semi-public

It was Sunday and Fili was looking forward to a lazy morning in bed with his brother, a lazy afternoon and a lazy evening with him too. But any hope of that was dashed when he heard the heavy rain outside. Fili groaned and rolled over; when it rained hard enough, Kili would drag him to their balcony. He loved to make love to the rain, pressed against the cold metal railing with his brother's warm body filling him from behind.  
"Come on Fee, we can get a round in before breakfast!" He plastered himself along Fili's side, his morning erection pressing into his hip.  
"Aren't you sore?"  
"Just a tiny bit. But I could take you again!"  
"I'm sure you could." Fili sighed. He never won this battle.  
"Please, brother. Can't you feel how much I want you?" Grinding his hips against him, Kili slithered his hand under the covers to stroke Fili. "See? You want me too."  
"Do we have enough condoms? I don't want to go down the shop in this weather."  
"You bet. I went yesterday. Got those ribbed ones. The counter girl keeps winking at me, thinking I'm straight and the large are mine."  
Fili snorted. "Maybe we should go in together one day. I could mark your neck, hold your hand, grind against you while you pay. That'd put her in her place."  
"Mmm, how about you put me in my place?" Kili latched onto the back of his neck, tongue flicking across the skin as he sucked.  
He felt himself grow hard in his little brother's hand. Kili may not be sore now, but he would be by the end of the night.  
"And what place is that, Kili?" Rolling over, Fili allowed him to climb on top, rutting against him.  
"Beneath you. Above you. Around you. Inside you. So long as I'm with you." The brunet pressed their foreheads together.  
"Oh. Romantic. I thought you were going to go with dirty." Fili wrapped a hand around their cocks, keeping them close as Kili moved.  
"I can do dirty. My place is pliant and loose under you, with you pushing my thighs open and your cock splitting me wide. I'd spend my entire life wrapped around your cock, whether I'm riding it, sucking it, or getting stuffed with it." They kissed, Kili letting the blond dominate.  
"Funny. Your best monologues are always about my dick."  
"That's cause your dick is kinda funny."  
"Funny or not, you can't get enough or it."  
The friction between their dicks simply wasn't enough. Scrambling out of their bed, Kili barely paused to grab the supplies before hauling his brother after him.

The rain was astounding. The apartment block opposite them was barely visible as Kili dropped to his knees. All the world was silvery grey, the cold making his nipples hard.  
"You know, your arse is a masterpiece."  
"Well of course, that's why you love it so much."  
Kneeling down behind him, Fili flicked open the lube.

Kili clung to the bars, resting his face against them. Fili's arms wrapped around him and wound through the bars to cover his hands.  
"You know, you might hit someone with your cum."  
"I doubt it will have the power to go far." Kili replied even as his eyes closed. "Not sure you can make me cum hard enough."


	16. Temperature play

"How many colours did you get?" Fili asked, eyeing the large bag his brother carried.

Fili tilted the candle until the wax spilled over the edge. It landed on Kili's bare chest and he arched up at the blissful pain. His body was already covered in wax, a bright rainbow of colours from his thighs to his neck.  
"You're a masterpiece, Kili."  
"Sappy git." He responded, but smiled shyly.  
Fili bent down to kiss his brother, pouring wax over him and swallowing the soft moans.  
"You want me to open you now?" He trailed his fingers down his chest, swirling to mix the drying wax together.  
"Yeah. You got the right lube?"  
"Uh-huh. Took ages to find this, then the cashier looked at me like I was a kinky bastard."  
"That's 'cause you are, brother." Kili reminded him.  
They smirked at each other briefly before Fili reached for the lube. When he slid the first slick finger into his body, Kili gasped at the chill. He could feel his dick soften despite the pleasure.  
"How many do you want?" The blond asked.  
"Just two. I'm still pretty loose from yesterday." Kili felt himself harden at the memory, his brother fucking him on the kitchen counter.  
"Ah, yes. You looked so good under those bright lights. All of your wonderful expressions highlighted."


	17. Feminisation, slight age play/innocence play

"Lift your dress for me, Kili."  
Kili twisted the hem of his dress for a second before raising it. Beneath the layers of fabric, his cock was straining against his satin panties, precum forming a wet spot on the front.  
"You look so innocent in this. All virginal and pure. I'm going to fuck that out of you." Fili glanced up at his brother's face. "Would you like that?"  
The brunet bit his lip, warring with himself for a second. Then he nodded.  
"I want you to say it. Say you want your big brother to ravish you."  
Kili's eyes were dilated.  
"Please Fili. I want you."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to make me feel good."  
Fili smiled, a familiar lopsided grin with a hint of something darker. He pulled Kili in and kissed him, grinding them together. Kili gasped, writhing at the sensation.  
"That good already? It's going to get so much better."  
"Touch me."  
"Anything you want, baby brother." Fili said, rubbing his thumbs over Kili's nipples.


	18. mention Kili/unspecified

"Jesus Kili, you're such a slut."  
"And yet I won't fuck you."  
"Oh please. You'd beg for it like you always do."  
It was three in the morning, and Fili had been woken by the familar sounds of his brother getting fucked. He'd stormed into the room and thrown out the drunk who had Kili pinned to the mattress. And when Kili cornered him in the kitchen, he knew what was coming.  
"Stop interferring! It's my life and who I fuck has nothing to do with you."  
"You shouldn't be fucking strangers every night."  
"I just like sex, okay? I fuck strangers because no-one wants me for more than one night." Kili blurted, folding his arms.  
Sighing, Fili pushed his hair back. "Come here, Kee." He pulled Kili into a hug.  
"No-one wants me, Fili. Everyone knows I'm just a slut." Kili buried his face in his brother's hair.  
"It's okay, don't worry."  
"No it isn't, I'm a wreck."  
Fili pulled him back to look at him. "You're wonderful."  
Kili smiled tearfully, and kissed him.  
Fili pulled back.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kili tried to pulled away but Fili held him tight.  
Fili kissed him.  
"I love you."


	19. Outdoor sex

Their mum had gone to visit friends, leaving them with money and take-out menus. It had been a lovely week of greasy food, action films, and sofa sex. But tomorrow she was coming home and Kili wanted to do something different tonight.

"The truck?"  
"We could take a duvet."  
"What if someone sees us?"  
"No-one ever goes there, dumbass."  
"It'll be cold."  
"Sex will warm us up."  
Fili frowned, out of excuses.  
"Please? I want to have you in the open air and see the stars behind you." Kili flopped down into his lap, curling against him.  
It worked. It always worked. 

Half an hour later, the back piled with cushions and blankets, Fili drove them out to the woods. The sun was setting; not yet gone but casting crimson rays across the clouds. Beside him Kili sat fidgeting with the little bag of supplies they'd brought with them.

They parked up, two miles into the woods in a lay-by. Fili proceeded to spend ten minutes arranging the cushions so his brother would be comfortable. He looked over to where Kili stood smoking, arms folded over his chest.  
"Let's have a drag, eh?"  
The brunet put the cigarette to his lips and sucked in the smoke, cheeks hollowing. He pulled Fili down to him and exhaled the smoke into his lungs. It was how they started sleeping together, and they always smoked before and after. Fili reached down to lift his brother into the truck, placing him gently on the cushions. He didn't look it, with his muscles and the stitches in his chin from a rugby skirmish, but he treated Kili like he was made of glass. Even when Kili begged to be pounded, he was careful not to hurt him.   
Fili pushed the dark hair back from his forehead, careful not to touch the eyebrow piercing.  
"How do you want me to take you?"  
"Gently. I want to make love."


	20. kinda weird co-dependent?

Fili twirled a braid around his finger. Trade meetings were the worst, even if Balin did do most of the work. They were long and boring, often lacking breaks. Maybe Kili would come and visit him. He'd still be wearing the plug Fili pushed into him that morning, after pumping him full of seed and leaving him dazed and shaking.

 

Kili slunk into the room, appearing silently from behind his brother's chair. Everyone jumped except Fili, who grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. They whispered to each other and Kili smirked before vanishing under the table.  
Everyone held their breath to hear the rustling of fabric. Fili leaned back in his seat as his hands tangled in his younger brother's hair.

 

When King Fili announced his impending marriage to Prince Kili, the dwarves had worried. Fili had a sickness, like Thorin and Thror had, but more lecherous. They presumed sweet Kili would want nothing to do with his brother's madness. As it turned out, Kili was the root of the sickness.

 

 

The second the rings were on their fingers, the brothers hurled themselves at each other. Several guests coughed politely when the display continued. Clearly past the point of caring, Fili lifted his brother in a disturbingly well-practiced movement. They didn't even pause in their kissing as Kili wrapped himself around the blond. When they broke away it was only to look into each other's eyes, as though reassuring themselves. Fili said something, words lost to the crowd in the hubbub. Cupping his face, Kili replied. Their grins were identical as Fili started to carry his brother from the room.  
"Your majesty," Balin hurried after them "you must be present to start the feast."  
Fili reluctantly turned to look at him. Taing advantage of his exposed neck, Kili laved his tongue over the skin.  
"Kili, that tickles!"  
"I know." Kili grinned.  
"Look, Balin. You can start the feast without us."  
"You need to start the feast."  
"Either you start without me, or I will consumate this marriage on the dinner table." Fili promised.  
"Can't it wait?"  
Kili snorted. "I'm suprised I haven't pushed Fili down and had him on the floor. You want to find some pillows so we can fuck on the table?"  
"Kili, language." Fili chastised but his tone was playful.  
"You don't normally mind my language." the brunet purred.  
"Go. Consumate. We'll start the feast." Balin looked a wee bit unsteady on his feet.

 

 

"You like my cock, husband?" Fili growled, pushing his brother's thigh further back.  
"Fili, please!"  
"Don't call me that." he tugged on the gold chain attached to the brunet's nipple piercings.  
Kili wailed and he had to steel himself so as not to cum on the spot.  
"Please, my king." Kili begged, and all his efforts were for nought.  
Fili grunted, managing a few more savage thrusts as he filled his brother with seed.  
"Let me cum, let me cum, let me-" Kili was cut off, a heavy hand on his throat.  
"It is not polite to make demands of your king." Fili's voice was low and threatening and for a second Kili thought he would go without tonight.  
Then Fili pulled out, fingers pushing the cum back inside and plunging into him.


	21. Alpha!Fili and Thorin/Omega!Kili

Kili collapsed onto his brother's chest, curling against the golden hairs. The knot has just formed inside him.  
"Better?" Fili asked, brushing his hair back to look at his face.  
"Better. Much better." The brunet squirmed, rocking back and forth so the knot tugged at his hole. "You gotta go down fast this time. Not fair to make uncle wait."  
Smiling, Thorin leaned in to kiss Fili. "Take as long as you need, Fili. I have patience."  
"Kili doesn't."  
Already the omega was sitting up, his prick rising sluggishly.  
"Kee, I'm not ready." Fili whined. His knot was sensitive, making his toes curl as Kili shifted.  
Kili pouted. With a resigned sigh, he started to stroke himself. He put on a show for their uncle, biting his lip and making tiny gasps.  
"Thorin, you wanna help out?" He asked.  
"I'd rather watch. You look so good. So turned on by your brother's dick up your arse that you can't help but touch yourself." Thorin relented, however. He reached a hand behind his joined nephews and pressed his fingers to Kili's rim.  
Fili hissed at the extra pressure on his knot. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but how tight Kili was, how good it felt to lock his seed in his omega. Then Thorin leaned in, nose and lips brushing over his ear.  
"Have you ever thought about taking my knot?"  
Fili looked at him sharply. "No, but now that you mention it... Can alphas even do that?"  
"I have."  
Fili groaned. "I wanna take it, let me take your knot." He tipped his head back, baring his neck to the older alpha.  
"Look at you, you should have been an omega." Fixing his teeth in his nephew's skin, he started to suck.  
Kili groaned as he finally managed to disengage from his brother.  
"Uncle!" He whined, upset at the lack of immediate attention.  
"Ssh, Kili. Didn't you hear what Fili said?" Thorin murmured against golden skin.  
Kili crawled into his lap. He reached behind him, wrapping his fingers around his uncle's cock. Thorin's hand stroked up his thigh and hip, encouraging him to settle.  
"I heard what he said. He wants to take your knot, wants to play at being an omega." Kili said as he impaled himself.  
Fili looked up at his brother, mouth hanging open and breathing heavily as Thorin marked him.  
"Fili, I want you caught between us." Leaning down to kiss him, Kili slid his tongue into his mouth. He coaxed Fili out to play then pulled back to leave him wanting. "You knotted on Thorin's cock and me knotted on yours."  
Fili made to growl, but it came out as a whine as he yanked him down for a kiss.  
"Jesus, the pair of you are so filthy." Their uncle placed a heavy hand on their necks, pulling Fili away from his brother.  
Fili let out a distressed moan.  
"You want something to do with your mouth?" He nodded, so Thorin guided him to Kili's cock.  
He latched on happily, sprawling across Thorin for better access. Kili looked down at his brother hazily. The blond looked up at him contentedly.  
"Be good to him, Fili. Make him cum."  
Kili bit his lip, leaning back to place his hands on the bed. He thrust up into Fili's mouth.


	22. 13th tale inspired

From the second Kili came to beg for help with his first erection, Fili knew they were doomed. He didn't even try to quell the urge, the sin inside his soul. Kili was his. He offered his body to Fili before he even had the chance to ask and set about proving how willing he was.

 

Kili's nails dug furrows into his skin. It must be sore afterwards, both Kili's legs and his entrance. Fili had pushed his thighs as wide as he could and was using all of his considerable strength to plough into his brother. The brunet was wailing beneath him, and Fili would have thought him to be in pain were it not for the flush of his skin and his cock slapping against his stomach.

 

Bilbo was awake. He wasn't going to get to sleep until after they were finished, so there was no point in trying.  
It started as it usually did. The knocking of the bed against the wall could be heard even through the bricks and the moans followed soon enough. Based on their behaviour, Fili's domineering nature and Kili's need for physical closeness, he had a fairly good idea of how they - 'bumped uglies'. Fili would push his brother's thighs open, like he would need to, Kili would offer himself. Then Fili would pin him down, that dark teasing grin on his face as Kili's breathing started to quicken and he leaked over himself. Then Kili would beg. But for barely half a minute. Fili was wrapped around his finger and gave in easily to his brother. The rest was obvious. No-one made that sort of noise during a regular coupling. Fili was strong. He was built for endurance. And given the two particularly loud shrieks, he used these gifts to their full advantage.

They were getting bolder. Their range began to grow as their uncle retreated. Bilbo had caught them in the library, Kili on his brother's lap in one of the plush chairs.

 

They did seem to love each other though. Kili was always absently touching his brother, hooking his fingers in his clothes or stroking his hair.

"Fee? I think there's something wrong with me." Kili was pulling his shirt down, trying to cover his groin.  
"You need to show me, Kili." He could see what the problem was, pushing at the fabric.  
Tugging anxiously at the shirt, Kili lifted it up. He raised it more than he needed to, showing the growing trail of hair.  
"Oh, Kili." Fili breathed. He reached out unconsciously to touch where Kili's foreskin had retracted.  
Gasping, the brunet backed away.  
"Don't worry. It's meant to do that."  
"Does yours do it?"  
Nodding, Fili drew his brother down to straddle his lap. "It does. Look, it's doing it now."  
Kili looked down, a little unnerving by the swelling in the blond's trousers. "Why? Does it mean anything?" He seemed calmer, draping an arm around Fili's shoulders.  
"It means" he gave Kili a lingering kiss, grinning at the darkness stirring in his brown eyes "you want to have some fun."  
"But we have fun all the time."  
"Not this kind of fun." Finally, Fili thought. Kili was young, but he was ready for the things Fili wanted to show him. Finally he could touch and taste and consume his alluring brother. "It feels good when you touch it."  
"Good?"  
"You know when you're lying in bed in the morning, all warm and comfy and you just don't want to get up? It's like that."  
Kili looked down. "I'm not sure what to do. Could you...?"  
Fili swallowed. "Are you sure?"  
When Kili nodded, he reached out. Curling his fingers around his brother's erection, he let Kili lean in to kiss him shyly.  
"Is that all you're meant to do? It's nice, I just..."  
"Let me show you." Fili stroked him slowly, pulling on the head. Kili's face was divine, cheeks turning pink as he stared down. "Is that better?"  
"Can I-can I touch you?" Kili stammered.  
"I'd like that."  
Clumsily, Kili reached into his pants. He was already squirming in pleasure and his motions were sloppy. Kili's hand barely fit around him and he gasped when he pulled Fili out.  
"Why is it so big?"  
"Do you like it?"  
Kili bit his lip, fondling the head and peering at the liquid that welled up.  
"I think so."  
"It likes you too."  
Kili beamed at him. He started to tug on it, growing concerned when his brother made strange noises.  
"Are you okay?" Kili had never heard such sounds.  
Kissing him ardently, Fili stroked him faster. He couldn't help it; little noises started to spill forth as Fili touched him.  
"Fee, I think I'm going to piss."  
"It's not piss. It'll feel great, I promise."  
He didn't look convinced. Fili pulled him closer, their hands clashing as they worked each other. Kili's toes curled and he whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. With a squeak, Kili came over his brother's hand. Shuddering, he pitched forward and buried his face in Fili's neck.  
"Fee...what was that?"  
"I think it's called an orgasm."  
"I wanna give you one." Kili renewed his motions, making frustrated noises when he couldn't get his hand around Fili's girth.  
"We'll do it together." Joining his come-slick hand with Kili's, they worked him to completion.  
"Gosh Fee, there's so much." Kili brought his white streaked hand to his mouth, catiously tasting the liquid.  
Fili swallowed. "Try this." He lifted the hand covered in Kili's seed. There wasn't much, but Kili laved his tongue over the skin hungrily.  
"Let's do it again." Kili said excitedly, rocking back and forth on his lap.  
"Soon, I promise. Look how we're all floppy now?"  
"Again." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"Later, Kili. You're tired; you need a nap." Fili picked him up, taking him to their nest.  
Pouting, Kili snuggled against his brother's chest. "Love you, Fee."


End file.
